


Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

by 4QuietRyt3r



Series: Noelle Rosa Ashton Guerin Evans "Elle" [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Pregnancy, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help some one attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.





	1. Prologue to Chapter I Isobel Healed, Momma on Cloud Nine “Love-Sick Silly Person”

**Author's Note:**

> Still add this, please enjoy this story. If you don't like, no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, they belong to the tv show and book series Roswell. The only character I own is Noelle, and the plot belongs to the tv show series.

[Still add this, I hope this story is okay, if you don’t like it. No one is forced to read this story]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help some one attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Noelle’s Letter to Jamie For Previous Episode_

_Dear Jay-Jay,_

_I had an excited time to visit Texas, McLean. It was nice to see a Native American Land, that was so cool. It was desert but what happen was curious and neat._

_There was healer named Arizona that claimed to heal people with her right hand, but she proved to be a hoax. She used it to keep people from taking her people’s land, it’s good to protect what’s yours, but not to extent that people are paying so much money to be healed._

_I know this because mommy’s healing works but he ends up puking. Did I forget to mention, I’m going to be a big sister to two siblings. Mommy and momma are both having babies. Crazy right?_

_While there, mommy was willing to give what he has for information which revealed a woman who lived on their land that healed but never left. She died there, I got to draw her picture and show the old woman something I see._

_Arizona was rude to mommy and only wanted him to strip for her, gross. Tia Liz knows she’s going to be a father by mommy. Right now their relationship is still shaky, while momma and daddy is happy._

_I even felt their happiness when I waiting there for their “inappropriate playdate”. I sure hope to visit New York someday. What’s the lady with the green torch? When we will meet again? I miss you every day. Jace and Alec are fun, with them soccer is never boring and I got Alec to read Frankenstein, while Jace is willing to let me draw him, hopefully I don’t inflate his ego._

_Don’t tell Alec, but Jace enjoys reading, but it’s our, now your secret, do not tell anyone._

_Your faithful companion_

_Elle Guerin Evans “Manes”_

_P.S. I don’t know if momma will add his last name to mine, it’s getting a bit longer, but I don’t mind. Give me something from New York please (puppy eyes)._

* * *

Prologue

Noelle was drawing what she gets, there is less room, that’s she glad she draws enough to save room, because soon she’ll need a new journal slash sketch book.

Right now, her momma and daddy are talking. But before talking her momma did miss daddy and wanted to have some privacy that means music while reading. Then Uncle Kyle tells momma about his father leaving notes in a foreign language that even Noelle is trying to figure out. While looking there was a discovery of fourteen deaths, that Tia Liz’s sister Rosa was the first.

All with a mysterious handprint is what all have in common that and people no one would look into.

Tia Liz believes there is the fourth alien doing this, but why? Why kill these people?

Uncle Kyle believes that his father didn’t die from the brain tumor. He is going to ask Grandma Valenti, and Auntie Isobel killed Rosa.

The last one is Noah seeing where Auntie Isobel is, in her pod.

Noelle looks at her drawings, while writing out the thoughts, Max comes into the living room to get ready to get Isobel out with of the pod. He looks to see Liz with the serum and his own scared face.

Noelle looks at her mommy with tears in her eyes, but she blinks them away as she finishes her last drawing where Isobel’s cells are rotting and coffins are there. Max hugs his daughter, who hugs tightly.

Max kisses her head again, “Tia Liz has a way to save Auntie Isobel, honey, it’s going to be okay, okay?”

Noelle nods.

Max flips a page, wow all this before noon.

Max holds her at his hip, “Mommy is going with Liz, will you come with mommy?” 

* * *

Chapter I Isobel Healed, Momma on Cloud Nine “Love-Sick Silly Person”

Noelle nods, using her powers to close her notebook, putting the color pencils back and let them going into her backpack.

Normally Max would say no, but Michael is right, she does need to use her powers, so that way they get used and not build up. Max let Noelle down, putting her backpack on, letting her take his last two fingers as they go to his car.

Liz waves to Noelle, who waves, then gives her kiss on the cheek, which Liz returns. The two go to the cave where Isobel is. Liz helps Max, who had a dizzy spell, stopping a second, then the three go into the cave.

Liz shows Noelle has she makes the silver liquid mixture that helps let the person touch the pod. Max dips his hand in, then gets Isobel out, Noelle hopes her Auntie Isobel didn’t forget them.

Isobel gasps, “Max, did you guys find a cure?”

Max wraps a blanket around Isobel, “We are about to find out.”

Liz gives Isobel the injection. Then after that, Isobel changed into the clothes, Max kept for Isobel to wear, then Isobel took a hairbrush and braided Noelle’s hair with a style, then hugs her. 

She wanted to hug her niece, as Noelle hugs back. Happy that Auntie Isobel is back. Then after that, Liz took them home. Isobel was surprised and notice her brother looked pale, as they got back, Noelle quickly ran to the front door, and unlocked it just as Max raced to the bathroom to puke.

Isobel was confused.

Liz says, “I’ll let Max explain, for now let’s look at your blood work.”

Isobel nods, as she picks up Noelle and while Liz collected blood, Max finished puking, and wiped his mouth. Liz and Noelle made ginger tea for Max, letting him take small sips.

Noelle shows Auntie Isobel the newspaper.

Noelle explains, “Grandma misses you, please let Thanksgiving let her hug you forever like you did me. Please.”

Noelle gives Alex’s puppy eyed look.

Isobel is stunned, “Okay, you and you’re momma’s eyes. Okay, so what did I miss? Wait, Noelle, pinch me, no pinch your mother. Tell me he is still not President?! How is this possible?! Wait, there is solution for that.”

Noelle cheers, “Me too!”

Max says in his “I’m your mother, I know best” tone, “No you are not going back in the pod, and Noelle, you do not get to join. Come here goofball.”

Max tickles her left ear, causing her snort and laugh. Isobel sighs, she misses hearing Noelle’s little snort while laughing and notices, Max has this glow to him, so peaceful, so radiant.

Liz is done, “Okay, you are back, healed and back to being an alien.”

Noelle jokes, “Vulcan, yeah!”

Liz laughs, “Yes, back to being a Vulcan little one. You think there are Vulcans out there.”

Noelle raises her hand, “I want them to visit, so they can teach me to make french toast.”

Max shakes his head, her never ending obsession with Star Trek will never end, and something he never wants to end.

Liz adds, “But this drug is still early, which means it has side effects, for now Kyle will examine you, and I will see you later.”

She kisses his nose, causing him to smile.

Liz leaves, Noelle got her shoes off and stood on the coffee table.

Isobel says, “Thank you Liz, for everything (Noelle held her hands to her side and fluttered her eye lashes, in a cute manor). For your gentle caress (Noelle turns to where Liz left, started blowing kisses). For drowning me in the sweet chocolate depth of your eyes (Noelle continues to blow kisses to Liz), for that lingering sweet desert rose.”

Max picks up Noelle twirls her gently, tossing a pillow at Isobel. Then giving a raspberry kiss on her left cheek, causing her to snort again and give a big smile.

Isobel jokes, “Come on Max, this is first time it’s not just Noelle that leaves you smiling. I mean your glowing like a pregnant woman does, your so radiant and even Noelle can tell. Right honey pie?”

Noelle nods, and Max puts Noelle down, “Fine, feet on the floor. I’ve got to go.”

Isobel watches Max leaves, then turns to Noelle.

Isobel smiles, “What is he feeling?”

Noelle skips around, then blows kisses and does a ballet walk, while looking so happy. Then gives Isobel her wedding ring, then blows kisses where Max is meeting Liz.

Isobel sighs, “Love-sick fool. Okay, I have to meet with my hubby, be good for mommy, or will you visit momma?”

Noelle shrugs.

Isobel thinks, “Go to mommy, but if it gets rated r, they go in the house.”

Noelle nods and puts on her boots and goes to walk outside as Isobel gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

Noelle figures Tia Liz is shaky to be around Auntie Isobel, but for now mommy is on the case to find the evil killer. Liz turns to Noelle.

Max sighs, “Michael might be talking with Alex and I have to work. Isobel is probably going to make peace with her husband, can you talk my little angel, please?”

Liz smiles, “Okay, but be safe, both of you.”

Liz puts her hand on Max’s abdomen, as Max puts his hand there, where their baby is growing. Noelle puts her small hand there. Max starts to cry. 

Max cries, “I hate hormones ruining a perfect moment.”

Liz rubs his back as Noelle gives her mommy a tissue. Max wipes his eyes, happy about this moment, then Jenna comes in her car.

Max explains, “Alex told me Jenna knows about this, Kyle will probably tell you. He told me yesterday and for now I have work, sadly.”

Liz smiles and kisses him, “Be safe again, both of you.”

Liz keeps her hand on his abdomen, then helps Noelle’s car seat, as she gets in.

Max stands, “ You too.”

Liz kisses Max, who groans, which Liz notices.

Liz worried, “What’s wrong?”

Max sighs, “Something worse than crying.”

Liz realizes, “Horny, your getting horny, you know what, I wanted to take this slow, but I can’t get you anymore pregnant, so maybe tonight. Let’s have our own inappropriate playdate. Bye.”

She kisses Max, and spanks his butt. Noelle laughs, stating mommy is blushing. Jenna sighs and comes over as Liz leaves with Noelle.

Jenna turns, “You okay, in fact, you look radiant. Is there something I should know?”

Max sighs, “Not something ordinary, that’s for sure. Off-duty?”

Jenna sighs, “Well there isn’t exactly a charge for an alien murderer.”

Max nods, “That’s true. I heard from Alex what his father threaten. I’m really sorry and I’m also really sorry I didn’t tell you the truth about me.”

Jenna nods, “Well it’s something. Feels like I stepped into Star Trek, so you’re an alien. Does this mean if we had sex, I would be pregnant with an alien baby?”

Max shakes his head, “Try the other way around, it’s me that would be and I hate to drop this mega bomb, but yes I’m pregnant.”

Jenna was stunned.

Max adds, “You are not the father, Liz is.”

Jenna smiles, “Congrats, so you ready to hunt the a**hole making life not so dull here?”

Max laughs, “Shall we go?”

* * *

To Be Continued.

I hope this story is going well so far. Read and review, I hope you enjoy it. Also, still add this, if you don’t like, please no harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.


	2. Chapter II More Truths to Take, The Game is Afoot, My Dear Jenna and Seeing Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back in Chapter one, but still add this. No harsh comments please, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in chapter one.

[This is in chapter one]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Jamie’s Return Letter to Noelle_

_Dear Elle,_

_That sounds like an adventure. I miss you, I hope you visit New York soon. For now here is a couple of things from New York. I would smuggle food, but mom says by the time it gets there._

_It will be molded and gross._

_I send this post card as well as the Statue of Liberty. I also wanted to be able to start a story. Something we both can do based on mystery. I’m still brain storming, it can also be based on a case that my mom is looking at._

_It’s where someone was being bullied, I wish I knew more. I can tell that the person was being picked on because of who he likes. How is your mother doing? Congrats on being an older sister, it’s better than being the younger sibling._

_I hope to meet Alec and Jace, they sound like cool people._

_I’m glad Danny hasn’t found this, for now I hope you do visit and come for Sunday dinner, grandpa makes the best food ever. Just don’t touch the wine and we can dine in style._

_I miss you too. Please send me something from Roswell, as well as an idea for a murder mystery, or something to that extent. I can say from my side I was able to help in determining who stole the chalk, it was the custodian, he did it to sell for money._

_Now he’s fired and I solved my first mystery. I hope we can solve one together. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Faithfully, your friend forever_

_Jamie Reagan_

_P.S. Will you add Manes to your last name? That would mean your name will be Noelle Guerin Evans Manes. A mouthful indeed, but a cool name._

* * *

Chapter II More Truths to Take, The Game is Afoot, My Dear Jenna and Seeing Noah

Noelle is drawing her momma laying in her father’s arms. As the two talk, momma seems content as he talks with daddy.

Alex sighs, “I’m glad I told you this.”

Michael kisses his knuckles, “Well I could erase your memories, so you would forget.”

Alex gives a look.

Michael kisses him, “I’m kidding babe, no but yeah that’s most of my life.”

Alex lays his head back on Michael’s shoulder.

“You’ve been from home to home. I’m just so glad I got to meet you in high school.”

Michael smiles, “Me too, you encourage me to continue to College.”

Alex wonders, “What was it like with your families? Your life?”

Michael laughs, “Of all the things, you want to know my hell before high school. I gestated out of a pod. Isn’t that weird?”

Alex shrugs, “You move things with your mind. I gave birth to our eldest daughter and pregnant with our next baby. Max is not too far in his pregnancy from mine.”

Michael laughs, “Good point. Well, the Evans, good people. Ann is a loving grandmother to our child. Well I got to see meth head people, don’t worry. I won’t make meth. Plus a drunk, let’s not forget the religious people, tried to convert me. It didn’t work. Basically the system.”

Alex didn’t know if was his hormones or Michael’s life that started him to cry, Michael turns Alex over, as he cry, he rubs Alex’s back.

He assures, “It’s okay, honey, I got to be with Max and Isobel and I have you.”

Alex nods, sighing, these hormones are causing so much emotion. First horny, not crying.

Michael starts, “So daddy dearest was spying on me, Max and Isobel?”

Alex nods, “I’m taking control to find the killer.”

Michael smiles, “The game is afoot I guess. Want to have something eat before you go. I have to go soon, work is calling.”

Alex nods, wishing he could stay like this.

Michael jokes, “We can have sex later babe. But I got a text from Noelle. Apparently Max is sending Noelle to us. Mommy is going to have an inappropriate play date tonight. It’s about time Max got laid, he deserves some happiness. Not temporary, but happiness.”

Alex smiles and nods. Back at Max’s house, they are talking about what Kyle had explained to Max.

Max looks, “Fourteen phony autopsies, it looks like they used this Jane Holden, who doesn’t exist.”

Jenna explains, “According to my contact, the real autopsies were destroyed, for now we have to look into the evidence and see where we can go from there.”

Max nods, “For now let’s go.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow, “Okay, so does Sheriff Valenti know about your pregnancy?”

Max sighs, “Not yet, but for now let’s go.”

Noelle is finished drawing looking to see Kyle talking to his mother, but it seems like Sheriff Valenti didn’t get a second opinion. She wonders what caused his tumor in the first place.

According to what her daddy had commented, a tumor takes time to grow, if left untreated. So what caused the tumor to come quickly?

Liz notices Noelle looks like she’s trying to solve something difficult.

Liz asks, “What’s wrong sweetie?”

Noelle asks, “How long does it take for a tumor to grow really big?”

Liz thinks, “Depends where it is honey.”

Noelle points to her head.

Liz explains, “One to two months, but the headaches are what attack, why?”

Liz notices the picture and realizes, Kyle, his father was killed by tumor that mysteriously popped up. That and according to what he explain, Jane Holden signed the autopsy.

The same one whose autopsies all have the same thing, handprints. Noelle sighs, feeling Sheriff Valenti’s sadness at his death.

Liz wipes her tears, then, “Draw me something positive sweetie. I don’t like seeing you so, sad.”

Liz kisses the side of her head.

Then Noelle sees Rosa and Liz dancing, they seem so happy.

Noelle starts drawing that, as Liz looks at her cure, if it can save Isobel, that’s good. But considering the fourth alien, they need to be prepared.

She starts on the serum that mutes powers, then Noelle sees the cure and with her powers, takes two. Liz notices, but lets it go, maybe for now, she’ll hold onto it. Noelle blushes, when she sees Liz’s reaction and starts to return them.

Liz smiles, “Keep them, I have a guess, they might be better here.”

Noelle nods.

Michael helps Alex down, who carries his bag. He knows that Michael will want this. Then gets explain to about this bunker and where he got the stuff.

Alex wonders, but Michael knows that look.

Michael explains, “I want there to be no secrets between us. But yes it’s like that scientist from Jurassic Park, building something from two things. This ships panel, it’s my only way off this planet. And then maybe-.”

Alex gives Michael the bag, “This might have the last piece. So you were going to leave to raise our children alone. I’M STILL PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY AND YOU-.”

Michael stops him, “No I was thinking about this, when I was younger, when I thought there was nothing worth staying. But honey, I’ve had reasons to stay. I have two no three great jobs, you, our daughter and new child.” 

Alex ends up crying, “Please don’t leave. I love you and our family. My father abused me, hell my brothers were praised while what I did was nothing since my brothers got medals.”

Michael wipes his tears, “You did great things and if they can’t see that. Screw them, you have me (Michael kisses him). Noelle, Max, Liz, Maria and Isobel. We all love each other, but you’re our family. And yes I love you too. Come on, baby, you’ve cried too much.”

Alex sighs, “Now I have to pee.”

Michael takes his hand, “Let’s go otherwise I have to ask Liz teach me how to clean up your pants.”

Alex sighs as they go. Michael waits, and lets Alex lay his head on his shoulder. Taking his right to his left, he’s determine to not let him go either. Alex puts his hand on his abdomen, where Michael put to, where their second child is growing inside Alex.

Noelle is finished drawing where she sees mommy and Aunt Jenna talking with Maria, while they talk, racists man Hank Gibbons is snoozing, but also really funny from the drinks.

Maria jokes, “We don’t do karaoke music till Friday but we can make an exception with you Max.”

Jenna jokes, “Max does not sing.”

Maria smiles, “You sure. I have video of him singing.”

Jenna looks, “Now this I have to see, Evans, you have been holding back on me.”

Max sighs, “Ladies please, the case.”

Jenna stops him, “After this, consider this payback to not telling me.”

Maria adds, “I like her.”

Jenna is stunned, “Wow, that was cool.”

Maria nods, “And here I thought from Guerin it was only lullaby music Max sings, in a way he does surprise you.”

Jenna nods, “Where’s he going?”

Maria looks at her watch, “Can, apparently pregnancy leaves him hitting it ever hour. He’s not the only one, Alex does too. So what can I help you with? I know you didn’t come here to learn about Max’s karaoke moment.”

Jenna nods, “We were looking into the case of fourteen dead people, all of them have something else in common. This tattoo on their wrist, do you know what it is?”

Maria nods, “That’s for Ranchero night, something my mom does. Every month there are two days. Both of which people are welcomed for free food and music.”

Jenna nods, “Anyone weird, strange?”

Maria thinks, “Vagrants, addicts, but hey this is judge free zone.”

Max returns, “Sorry about that, so where were we?”

Jenna explains, “This is for Ranchero Night, a judge free night with free food and music.”

Max wonders, “Who else is there that we can talk to?”

Maria thinks, “There is racist Hank, his band plays live here.”

Jenna thinks, “As in Hank Gibbons.”

Maria nods, “Played since we were kids, I know terrible band, but he does play for free, so there is that bonus.”

Jenna asks, “Where can we find free band playing Hank Gibbons.”

Maria points, “Same place since his best buddy Wyatt is in lock up. Under my pool table. It may take a little bit for him to wake up, so you both hungry. Discount for you guys.”

Jenna turns to Max, who nods, “I’m starving, let’s go eat. I could eat little horses right now.”

Jenna asks, “Pregnancy leaving you this hungry?”

Max sits, “That and I didn’t get to eat. Hopefully this stays down.”

Maria takes their orders and gives them water to drink while waiting.

Jenna asks, “How is pregnancy Evans?”

Max thinks, “It’s okay, kicking my butt to pee every hour.”

Jenna winces, “Ouch, well at least you can be sympathetic to a woman.”

Max nods, “There’s that too.”

Maria gives them food, Max sighs, but hopes he can finish this before later on puking it up. Noelle is looks to see Auntie Isobel putting on lipstick, she’s probably trying to put on make up while trying to find the right words to tell her husband.

Isobel finishes and turns around to see Noah there.

She turns to him, “Hi, uh, you’re going to need sit down for this.”

Noah reaches for what Isobel sees is a revolver gun, but why would he need the gun.

He explains, “ I go an find my wife as an egg person, I am married to an egg.”

Isobel says, “Baby please. Please put down the gun. I…I come in peace.”

Noah sits down, “So Liz Ortecho had you go in the egg to preserve you until she was able to cure you. That before you wanted to become human so you wouldn’t be able to kill people with your magic hands?”

Isobel sighs, “I prefer pod, you calling it an egg makes it sound like I’m a chicken.”

Noah sighs, “Where exactly are you from babe?”

Isobel explains, “We don’t know, look I know this isn’t something easy to explain.”

Noah sighs again, “Nope it’s not, I mean cowboys and aliens, and Noelle, she’s the half-alien, half human. This is against the laws of nature babe.”

Isobel could tell Noah is trying to control himself in trying to grasp this.

Noah turns, “Did you go into my head to use influence on me? Did you make me pick this sweater?”

Isobel moves little bit closer, “No I would never pick that one. I love you, your smart, talented and so…sexy. I just want to be able to fuse my skin with you so much.”

Noah wonders, “Is that possible?”

Isobel shakes her head, “Nope. But I love you baby.”

Noah kisses Isobel, “I love you gorgeous, man I can’t believe I’m probed by an alien.”

Isobel laughs and continues to kiss.

Noelle finishes and goes to her next drawing, back to Uncle Kyle and Grandma Valenti, she sighs, this is so much truth. From learning about Grandpa Valenti’s brain tumor to Grandpa Manes being so mean to momma.

Liz looks, “What’s going on little angel?”

Noelle sighs, “More truth.”

Liz rubs her back, it looks like everyone is learning something, from the look of things they are important to the mystery.

Kyle wonders, “What caused their relationship to go sour?”

Sheriff thinks, “Well besides that his son Alex being gay, your father said Jesse had no code. Of course things were incomprehensible to the end. More different of a code, I believe. The man cheated on me with a girl half his age, unless there is something more that?”

Kyle nods, “Rosa Ortecho is his daughter, he cheated with her mother, not Rosa.”

Sheriff smiles, wiping a tear, “Yeah, that’s the unbreakable moral line you’re father held. Protect your children at all cost.”

Kyle smiles, remembering how Noelle was like a granddaughter to his mother, loved and Noelle would give love to them. Just like Max and Alex, protecting their child from Jesse Manes who wouldn’t hesitate to kill or take away Noelle.

She pulls out the note, “I have been pouring over them, trying to find comfort. But I didn’t understand them, for now I’m giving them to you. You’re father wanted you to have them.”

Michael walks Alex to his car. He lets Alex in the driver’s side while he sat in the passenger.

Michael buckles, “I’m not going to leave you or our children babe. For now I need to go to work, one of guys messed up something, so I have to fix it.”

Alex nods as he drives them, Michael leaving first, but Michael gives Alex a kiss and wipes the tear from Alex’s eye as Alex having the day off, told Michael he needs to keep an eye out in his father’s secret lair. Michael jokes he wishes they could turn it into a man cave.

Alex smiles, as he heads over there. But remembers Michael telling Alex to tell Maria about her necklace. Noelle looks, momma is smiling at least when she sees Tia Maria giving meanie Hand a bath.

Maria smiles, “Okay, got him up.”

Jenna smiles, “So what were you doing last Cinco de Mayo?”

Hank wipes his face, “In jail princess.”

Max explains, “Drunk and disorderly conduct. But didn’t sit in jail because Wyatt’s dad saved your ass. Did you go straight home or sneeze on a grave?”

Hank laughs, “Nice try princess, no I did not sneeze on a grave. It was the last time I saw her, she was so…hot. Like this princess here.”

Max sighs, Hank is still a little on the drunk side, and not fully sober.

Jenna points out, “Her body was found on arroyo eleven. Dead for days Hank.”

Hank sighs, “Well, yeah, she was talking to a man. I was jealous. A little, which is why you caught me drunk.”

Max asks, “Can you describe this man?”

Hank winks, “You bet doll, shady, untrustworthy eyes. Bad to the bones man. That could be a good song princess.”

Max sighs, “For him that means, not a white person. Can you provide me with more details?”

Hank moves closer to Max, and blows his nasty breathe in Max’s face.

Hank smiles, “My kiss to you doll face.”

Then blows a kiss, Max groans, and Maria sees this points to her kitchen sink as Max ends up puking what he ate.

Max wipes his face, panting.

Jenna asks, “Bad breathe?”

Max sighs, “Try worst. Guy doesn’t even brush his teeth.”

Maria gets ginger tea and gives it to Max to drink, who nods his thanks, then watches as the two leave. Hank blows a kiss to where Max is leaving, yep idiot still drunk and Liz is not here to punch that guy’s lights out.

* * *

To Be Continued.

I hope this story is going well so far. Right now I’m going to stop here. Please read and review, if you don’t like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.


	3. Chapter III Romance Has Memories, Lab is Targeted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still add this, it maybe in chapter one. However, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in chapter one.

[This is in chapter one]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Noelle’s Letter to Jamie_

_Dear Jay-Jay_

_I hope things are going well, right now I’m hoping the case will help bring in clues to determine who is doing this._

_Right now momma is telling daddy everything and when he showed him the pieces and leaving. Momma cried, not wanting daddy to leave. Daddy assured him, he’s not leaving him._

_I also tried dimes like you suggested, for now I’m not allowed near coins because I swallowed four dimes. You were right, they are so tasty, I wanted to try more, so any allowance I get is locked for me not try them._

_Drat, there goes my dream of eating a whole dollar._

_For now it’s getting interesting, thank you for the souvenir of Lady liberty, she is so pretty. I also thought of the mystery we can do, maybe one where two friends are brought together, who don’t like each other._

_Something like this. I’ll add it to my letter. I also send a jar of dirt from Roswell, New Mexico. Can you bring me a jar of dirt from New York. I hope that New York is okay, what’s new there?_

_Sorry if my letter is short. Here is my first page of the idea._

_-STORY MODE.-_

_Brody is looking at the letter and curses. She didn’t like coming home to New York to see his face. Jacie was a bit of ego centric guy. Well sadly their friend Tyler passed away and had his parents bring the two of them back._

_She looks at the clock, still an hour before her flight, she hasn’t seen Jacie for nearly three years when their friendship split up._

_While time was moving so, she decided to read, looking at her new book, she caught sight in the phone of her new haircut, it’s dyed reddish brown, with blue high lights. Something she can finally achieve._

_Jacie with his dark brown hair, yet still she wondered how he has changed._

_She looks to see that it’s near time to go onto the plane and was still looking to see that it’s early since they have a specific way to let people in. As she got enters in, they took off._

_Brody could feel gravity pushing into her as the plane took off, letting her be able to see the world like a quilt work with green to light green and dirty patches. It’s a beautiful work of art as she looks at Tyler’s letter._

_He’s describing something, but she didn’t have the heart to open the letter. For now she has to wait._

_I hope this is okay so far, for now let’s see where it goes from there._

_Your faithful companion,_

_Elle Guerin Evans (Manes)_

_P.S. I hope the start of this is okay so far. Right now we are at the part where the two are going to meet but not like each other._

* * *

Chapter III Romance Has Memories, Lab is Targeted

Noelle looks to see that it looks like Auntie Isobel and Uncle Noah are going on a romantic picnic probably to rekindle their romance. It’s cool that they seem happy and no secrets are kept between them.

Isobel pulls out a bottle, “Romantic picnic, starts with the perfect wine. Now let’s see cheese is expired last month.”

Noah is embarrassed, “I didn’t do so well without you.”

Isobel smiles, “Not to worry, I got cheese and your favorite crackers, plus chocolate strawberries to enjoy. But more wine to enjoy.”

Noah kisses her, “You are the best.”

Noelle looks to see a couple pouring wine and popping the cork. But that’s not what got her attention, while drawing Liz notice that Rosa is standing at a wooden post drawing something.

Isobel is approaching Rosa.

It looks like Rosa is causing mischief, which doesn’t surprise Liz. But it surprises her that Isobel is talking to Rosa, neither one has ever talk to the other.

Liz turns to Noelle, “Where did this come from?”

Noelle turns to Tia Liz, “Auntie Isobel.”

Max did say sometimes Noelle gets images from the others, for some it requires a touch to get those flashes. She notices it looks like Isobel is showing she is not what everyone expects her to be and doesn’t seem to care if anyone cares that she is talking to Rosa.

Rosa shows the same thing.

Both have two different drawings, Liz notices Noelle is drawing the same mark on the top of her palm. Liz looks at the drawing on her palm, it looks beautiful. Liz smiles, then looks to see Noelle finished drawing.

It surprises Liz the details are perfect, even Rosa’s drawing too. Which she made bigger. Even Isobel is surprised by the memory, never has she ever remembered something like this.

Noah turns to Isobel, “Ready for picnic?”

Isobel is staring into space then shakes her head, she’s no longer at the place with Rosa, but at her own house.

Isobel says, “I had this memory I never knew. I was friends with Rosa Ortecho.”

Noelle is drawing the outside of the lab, which causes Liz to sigh, people are protesting over experiments, but how are they supposed to be able to understand something if they don’t do experiments.

That and Liz knows Michael smuggled one of the rats out, which Noelle calls Algernon, who is eating a cracker. Noelle pats his small head as he explores his cage, and seems to be content.

Noelle brought him in to see the lab. She puts her stuff away, looking at something, sighing, then closing her book.

Isobel and Noah come in to see that it’s not the best time for a picnic. They decided to come to the lab to see Liz about this.

Isobel sighs, “Noah, I want to be complete with you. Completely honest, that is why I need Liz for this. If this can help me with my memories, it can help me. Please hold my hand through this.”

Noah takes her hand and kisses it. Holding it as they look at the crowd.

Isobel looks, “You ever wonder what it’s like to block progress? I know, it still leaves to question if someone can go from being a scientist to a person playing god, right?”  
Noah nods, “How? They are not going to budge.”

They are still repeating, “End abuse now.”

Isobel smiles and stares at the crowd for a few seconds. Then the crowd parted in two.

Isobel smiles, “And Isobel parts the sea crowd.”

Noah smiles, “This will not get any less weird, but I like it.”

Isobel smiles as they go inside. Noelle who hasn’t looked out the window smiled at the picture and sigh, Algernon was currently drinking water and eating another cracker.

Noelle continues drawing where Tia Maria is reading cards to earn money, they did doubt her, but now they are eating their own words.

Liz laughs, “Never doubt Maria.”

Noelle nods as the girl is paying Maria for that when Liz notices Alex is in the picture. This is a lot of detail including the cards the girl is holding. It’s so cool to see the pictures being drawn right in front of her.

Maria sees Alex, “So no beer for new momma?”

Alex shakes his head, “No I’ll have something with no alcohol. Preparing for your act in Vegas Maria?”

Maria shakes her head, “No, wait you are happy. You look just like Max, pale, tired but has that pregnancy glow. So whose the father? Wait, Michael.”

Alex smiles, “It’s tiring, but I know in the end it will be worth it, when I get to hold the baby. It was when I gave birth to Noelle.”

Maria touches her neck, fear shoots through her body. What happen to her necklace? Did she have sex with Michael?

Alex notices her face expression and then takes a minute to think.

Alex assures her, “Michael said you guys didn’t have sex, but was surprised at how you were able to throw your pants and shirt, then put your necklace in his boot. And you were drunk.”

Maria laughs, “Ok, thank god. I thought I had sex. No, I’m okay, you can have Michael. So how are you doing? You hungry.”

Alex nods, “I came to eat but tell you Michael will fix the clasp on your necklace and bring it later.”

Maria nods, “Thank you and thank those kids, this is your meal money.”

Alex sighs, “Well I have to make it to go so I can deal with something.”

Maria nods, “Okay, what can I make for you not to puke. Max had something to eat and puked in the sink, poor guy. But Hank blew in this face and his breath is not spring flowers.”

Alex wonders, “What happen?”

Maria shakes her head, “ Hank kept flirting with Max, winking, nicknames, blowing kisses. Hasn’t realized Max is a man, and already taken.”

Alex smiles, “Idiot.”

Maria gets Alex’s food and lets him go, then after that goes to continue working. That would have been awkward if she did have sex since it looks like Alex looks Michael and seems content especially with a baby on the way.

Isobel hugs Noelle, who had put her journal slash sketchbook, as she talks to Liz about the memories that came to her.

Isobel says, “Liz, a memory came to. It showed that me and Rosa were friends. Like something I could feel deep. You know.”

Noelle turns to Liz, “Is this an effect of the cure?”

Liz nods, “Probably the damaged cells, that were hit because of trauma, now those cells are regenerating. Like brain cells. What else do you remember?”

Isobel sighs, “Not enough, please give me a tiny bit more of the cure please.”

Liz shakes her head, “No we don’t know what other effects will hit. Not to mention you could become powerful and possibly dangerous.”

Isobel sighs, “Look Liz, I could have used my influence, but I want to ask you to be able to help understand things maybe it could help me understand this. Why I might have killed Rosa.”

Noelle sighs, “Tia Liz please, this could help give closure to you and Auntie Isobel.”

Isobel could see Noelle feeling the tension, even Noelle can tell Algernon feels it too. Since he’s scurrying to his wheel, then Noelle gives Algernon cheese, to which he gives thanks while eating.

Liz sighs, “That and I want to get more information about Rosa, okay, a micro dose Isobel. I’m not going to overdose you.”

Noah looks, wondering if there are any side effects.

Liz starts to inject, when the alarms go off and tells the people to evacuate the building.

Noah asks, “Is this mandatory? Is it different in hospitals?”

Liz assures, “Active shooter drill. Some do lockdown others are different.”

Liz starts to inject, when a gun shot is heard, Noelle Liz, immediately moves Noelle down, who holds onto Algernon.

Noah takes Isobel, “Babe come on.”

Isobel grabs her jacket, “Liz come on.”

Then another shot goes hitting Noah in the arm as the four huddle behind the desk. Liz hugs Noelle, who is shaking, she couldn’t blame her since the last time got her shot in the chest.

Noelle looks at Liz as they look at Noah’s injury. Max and Jenna were finished and decided to look at case at another angle, when Jenna gets the call, the Roswell Research Lab is being targeted, guns shots heard. Sheriff Valenti is on the way.

Max felt his heart clench, gun shots, and remembered Noelle is with Liz.

Jenna sees Max’s face get paler.

Jenna assures, “Liz will protect Noelle Max, remember. Come on.”

* * *

To Be Continued.

I hope this story is doing okay so far, let me know how it’s going. Also if you don’t like it, no harsh comments, please, no one is forced to read this story.


	4. Chapter IV A Message for Kyle, Nothing Stops Max, Another Round of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter one, but still adding this. Enjoy and read, if not, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in chapter one.

[This is in chapter one]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Jamie’s Reply to Noelle’s Letter_

_Dear Elle_

_I decided to use your nickname. Anyway this is perfect, so now there is rivalry, maybe they might be friends, but he’s jealous and thinks that Broody wants Tyler because he has a crush on him._

_What do you think of that? Maybe Jacie is gay?_

_So far, the story is early, but I like it._

_What’s going on in Roswell? I hope to meet Alec and Jace, they sound like great guys. Should I be jealous? I’m kidding, for now things have been small in New York, the cases my mom does is never a dull moment._

_I haven’t gotten a case yet, but I hope to soon. Here is my part of our story. Also I got a little help from Joe for this._

_“Story Mode”_

_Brody declines the plane food because she wasn’t hungry. She decided to continue to read her book while on the plane. When it got closer to getting to New York, she decided to get her bag ready._

_Then when getting off the plane, it was fun._

_The various food areas to buy were there, but for now Broody just collected her luggage and waited for her ride. According to what she remembers from the letter, her ride is a surprise that will know she’s coming, but even he never gave hint to who._

_Then when she got in, she looks and nearly scoffs._

_“You?!”_

_I decided to leave it at the cliff hanger for you to decide who is the person she sees. I hope to see you soon._

_Faithful your friend,_

_Jamie Reagan_

_P.S. How’s the weather there? It’s cold here._

* * *

Chapter IV A Message for Kyle, Nothing Stops Max, Another Round of Memories

Noelle was drawing where Alex is going to his dad’s secret lair, as he and Uncle Kyle are going to talk.

Noelle figures it must be important.

Alex comes inside, “I’m starving and need to eat. So what’s up?”

Alex takes out his food and starts eating, Kyle then takes out papers and goes over to where Alex is eating.

Kyle pulls them out, “My dad wrote these before he died, in fact, this is probably what Master Sargent Manes wanted from me. I didn’t know where they were because mom hid them and now she’s letting me look at them.”

Alex is finishing his sandwich before starting on his soup. He looks at them and sees in his backpack the piece he was going to give Michael.

-Thought you might need it more than me. My love and kisses to you, Michael.

Alex looks at them.

Kyle adds, “I didn’t give the copies, but somehow he got them anyway, and my mom gave me the originals to look at. Got any ideas on what to do?”

Alex pulls out the piece.

Kyle looks, “Is that the piece from my dad’s cabin?”

Alex nods, “Yeah. Some of these symbols match these letters. It looks like it will take specific math cipher for something like this. Fibonacci sequence, could that work? Or we could try Shor’s algorithm.”

Kyle shakes his head, “He’s a small-town man, and he wrote this with a chunk of tumor in his head Alex.”

Alex wipes his mouth, finishing the soup.

“Right, so let’s try with simple with these alien symbols to made a coded message for you.”

Kyle turns and watches as Alex sets the papers down and sits down.

Alex explains, “These symbols could represent the English alphabet. But a simple phrase something only you two could share. It could be personal like my nickname for Noelle is Bumblebee. Max gave her the same nickname Bumblebee.”

Kyle doesn’t hesitate, “Try magoo, it was my dad’s nickname for me. Okay I told you my dad’s nickname. You better not laugh.”

Alex nearly smiles, “Could have used that when we were in high school, but it’s okay. So let’s see if it’s there.”

Alex types it and commands it. Noelle is looking and then turns the page, making sure no one sees it as she writes what it says “Hi Magoo I Love You”. This was something his father nickname him.

Noelle smiles as she draws the letters that are written to Kyle, this is something to be kept a secret and it might help understand what his father wanted Kyle to do.

While looking at what is being said, Alex wonders if this will be make sense since the man did die from a really bad brain tumor.

“Maybe he wanted to tell you and your mom that he loves you both.”

Kyle is unsure of this, “In a code that I don’t understand, something my mom won’t. I don’t think so. There’s got to be more to this.”

Noelle is still drawing and it looks like the police are wanting to do crowd control, to be able to take control of the situation.

Noelle then draws her mommy is near and is with Aunt Jenna, then after that. Liz helps Noelle put her things away, they need to be prepared to get out.

Max and Jenna comes in, Max fights to not have a dizzy spell as they got to Sheriff Valenti to determine what’s going on. So far, people are being evacuated, none of them look like Liz or Noelle.

Max asks, “Are there any victims? Is anything going on right now?”

Valenti explains, “Right now we are follow protocol and waiting on word from SWAT. Evans!”

Jenna yells, “Evans wait.”

Jenna sighs, Max just ran in there, not even thinking about his safety or the safety of his unborn child, the idiot. Then remembers, gun shots, Noelle was shot before, a six-year-old got shot, for what? Being in front of Liz?!

Noelle turns to see Uncle Noah hurt.

Liz assures, “Okay, now everything will be okay. For now let’s stay quiet, honey, hold onto Algernon’s cage okay?”

Isobel is worried, “Liz he needs a doctor.”

Liz assures, “I’ve got it okay. For now let’s stay quiet.”

Then there is knocking and pounding on the door, Liz could see Noelle starting to use her powers, she signals no, right now they needed to find a way to stay safe. Noelle nods.

Noelle senses something and so does Isobel. Noelle gets up, as Isobel does.

Liz was about to stop them.

Noelle says, “Wait, mommy. Mommy is here.”

Liz nearly wants to strangle Max, running in. And, she’ll talk to him later. Noelle gives Isobel Algernon, Isobel nearly drops the mouse cage as Noelle opens the door and sees her mommy with his gun.

Noelle says, “Mommy, Tia Liz not happy with you.”

Noelle gives Max, Liz’s look of anger to Max, Max sighs, kisses her on the forehead.

“Sorry honey, it’s just.”

Liz and Noelle nods, Liz understands, Max was scared Noelle got shot again.

“Is anyone hurt?”

Noah sighs, “Yes, man I’ve been shot.”

Isobel gives Noelle her pet mouse, Max sees Noelle holding a mouse, great, Michael gives Noelle a stolen rat.

Then Max states, “Okay, let’s go. Get behind me. Come on.”

Max lets them outside where people are still being evacuated. Then after that, points to where the paramedics are.

“Okay, so take Noah to the paramedics, Isobel call our parents, tell them we are okay. I’ll be right back.”

Liz and Isobel try to stop him, “Max no, it’s not safe.”

Noelle says, “Mommy no.”

Max didn’t listen as he goes inside. Isobel sighs, then turns to Liz.

“He does know his life isn’t the only on the line.”

Liz shakes her head, “Sometimes your brother can be stubborn that I want to strangle him.”

Isobel nods, “Same here, come on. Honey we’ll get you looked at. Liz keep an eye on Noelle, please.”

Liz nods, as Noelle is lifted to her hip as they go to where the paramedics are. After sitting Noelle down, she starts drawing without even thinking. Then continues as Algernon watches his owner do fast drawings.

The protestor went inside, destroying everything, not even noticing the injuries to his left head. As he takes out a lighter and starts to burn the lab. While Max is looking, he went around the corner, then takes a deep breathe.

Putting his hand to his midsection, to calm himself because of the baby. He then moves forward to see that there is blood on the wall. The shooter is injured, so he takes out his gun, not going to hesitate as he walked forward.

He sees it leads to the stairwell, Max nearly puked at the smell of the blood as he goes toward the stairs, thinking, maybe he should wait for SWAT, but still he’s not going to let this guy get away.

The paramedic looked to Noelle and Liz who are both sitting there.

The paramedic asks , “Habla inglés?”

Liz answers, “Si habla inglés muchaco.”

Noelle says, “ How about, deja de molestar a tía Liz vato.”

Noah turns to his wife, “So are you okay? I know you’re freaking out about Max.”

Isobel adds, “And you.”

Noah wonders, “Any more memory kicks?”

Isobel shakes her head, “No, maybe I didn’t get enough drugs and maybe Liz wanted to give me pain.”

Noah looks, “She seems special.”

Isobel nods, “Liz is unique, even for Max to love.”

Liz turns, “No I don’t need to be triaged, it’s not my blood, okay?”

Noelle turns, “Not mine either.”

Liz turns and wipes Noelle’s hair, moving it, since she is sweating and probably uneasy. She has Noelle remove her jacket as she continues to draw.

Jenna approaches the two.

Jenna says, “I’ve tried to get a hold of Max on radio. He’s not responding and probably threw logic to the window. This is new.”

Liz wonders, “He has to be the hero. Why won’t he realizes the baby needs to protected and yet-.”

Noelle pulls on Tia Liz’s arm, who looks at Noelle. She points to the black smoke coming out of the building.

Noelle says, “Mommy, is that smoke?”

Jenna turns, as Liz picked up Noelle, “Liz please, stay here. Noelle needs you to stay with her, okay?”

Liz nods and holds onto Noelle and lets her down, who follows her. Liz starts muttering in Spanish, which Noelle’s eyes widen. Isobel hears Liz mutter in Spanish as the she goes.

Isobel is hit with a memory of Rosa muttering in Spanish. Isobel remembers going to the roof of Crash Down Café, Noelle starts drawing without thinking, Liz looks, this the roof of Crash Down. Isobel is talking to Rosa. This is surprising for Liz that the two seem like friends.

Noelle finishes the last drawing and Liz wondered if they weren’t closer than that.

Liz read, Isobel said: Bad day?

Rosa replies: Does it matter?! What I do. You know what I mean? It doesn’t matter how much good I do. People still remember in this little town what the bad things I did. The bad Ortheco, the bad one. My mom is a liar and now I’m going to be the liar.

Liz sees Isobel hugging Rosa, comforting her.

Liz looks, “Where did this come from?”

Noelle points to Liz, making Liz wonder, then it hit her, she muttered in Spanish a few minutes ago. That triggered another memory.

Rosa realizes: Oh crap.

Noelle gives Liz a dollar, now she’s got thirty dollars left, but it’s worth it. Liz gives it back to Noelle, she’s only quoting Rosa.

Isobel lets go: I’m so sorry. I didn’t know if you were a hugger. I didn’t realize. I thought maybe you needed one.

Liz continues to read, Isobel comforted Rosa and resumed their hug. The had gotten close.

Noelle draws another memory hitting Isobel. Liz sees it now, Noelle is getting glimpses of what Isobel is seeing in her memories, just like when she sees where Max went.

Liz looks and sees this was at Crash Down café. The two are talking and it looks like it’s during prom because Isobel is wearing the dress she wore to prom.

Liz reads, Rosa tells Isobel: I thought you didn’t care about your reputation. That it didn’t matter. So why act like you don’t know me.

Isobel admits: I don’t know why, in fact, I’m about to tell you this. Just please don’t make it gossip. I have black outs, I don’t know why. I wish I knew what caused them.

Rosa looked concerned: Maybe we should go to a doctor.

Isobel is scared: They’ll know I’m different Rosa, please no doctor.

Noelle continues to draw, and write, ignoring the cramp in her hand from excessive drawing and writing.

Liz sees, it’s memory after memory hitting. Liz realizes this was when someone vandalize Rosa’s car.

Isobel worried: Rosa, who did this?

Rosa sighs: It was Kate and Jasmine. They are pissed that I’ve stopped partying, giving them drugs. Now my mom is gone, Liz is going to leave, this is just too much.

Rosa was going to leave, but Liz could see Isobel hugged Rosa while looking at the car, like it personally offended her. In fact, Liz could see Isobel wanted to get back at them for what they did to Rosa.

Liz sees, “They were close uh honey?”

Noelle nods, shaking her hand from the pain, as Isobel blinks, those memories were so strong. Her feelings for Rosa was so strong, that she wanted to get back at the people who hurt Rosa.

If she cared about her so much, why did she kill Rosa?

Noah is shaking her arm, “Isobel, babe. Are you okay?”

Isobel nods, “I’ll feel better when Max is okay.”

Michael runs to Isobel, “Hey you okay? Where’s Max?”

Isobel looks to the lab. Michael turns to see Noelle coming toward Michael running into Michael’s arms, crying, Michael rubs her back, rocking her back and forth to comfort her.

Noelle sobs, “I wish mommy would come out.”

Michael says, “We know mommy is being stupid. Don’t worry baby girl, mommy will be okay. Want to talk to momma?”

Liz and Michael move away.

Michael adds, “He and Kyle are working on something, but he felt Noelle’s distress, for now I’ll let Noelle talk to Alex. (Dialing Alex’s number) Babe, here you go honey.”

Alex sobs, “Baby are you okay?”

Noelle sniffles, Momma, I’m okay. I’m with Tia Liz, Auntie Isobel and Uncle Noah.”

Alex sighs in relief, “That’s good. I love you honey.”

Noelle nods, “I love you too momma.”

Michael takes the phone back, “It’s okay baby I’ll se you later, right now I need to hang up.”

Alex sighs, wiping the tears as Kyle rubs his back, even he’s worried about Max. What the hell was he thinking? Running in there while pregnant, worrying Noelle. Alex was scared when he sensed Noelle’s distress and Kyle getting a call that there is a shooting at the lab.

Alex scared that his daughter could get hurt since she’s there with Liz.

Kyle kneels, “We’ll finish this, Noelle will be okay, you know she has Liz, Michael and Isobel.”

Alex nods, determine to hold his daughter in his arms, he doesn’t give a rats ass if she’s six, he’s still holding her, he was scared to lose her.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Please enjoy this story, and how it’s going so far. Also if you don’t like, no one is forced to read this. No harsh comments please. Also I know it’s different with something like this: However, that’s how Noelle writes her dialogue when she gets glimpses of pictures and words.


	5. Chapter V Follow the Evidence, Michael’s Secret Compartment, Location, location and Commonality with Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding this still, even if it's in chapter one. Enjoy and read, if you don't like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in chapter one.

[This is in chapter one]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Noelle’s reply to Jamie_

_Dear Jay-Jay,_

_Right now things have been going okay. I hope to one day visit New York. Momma wants to take me to see the world and spend time with me. I suspect that mommy and Tia Liz will be dating._

_Will they tell abuelo Arturo about having another grandchild to love and spoil? It’s getting intense in my next letter I’ll have a lot to tell you what had happen. For now I’ll tell you the next half of my story._

_I sure hope one day while in New York to be able to see you. These events are like in Sherlock Holmes adventure, and that the pieces, some are getting closer, some will be far away for now._

_I hope mommy realizes he needs to not only take care of himself but my sibling as well. I hope this half is good. I’m sorry my letter is short, my next one will be long._

_-Story Mode-_

* * *

_“What are you doing here Drew?”_

_Drew explains, “Brody, I wanted to pick you up and tell me how you are doing?”_

_Brody nods, “I’m doing okay, for now let’s go get something to eat. I’m really hungry.”_

_Drew drives them to the nearest place to get food. Brody sighs, and talks about her time in San Francisco, college is a pain, but good. Right now it’s challenging and she likes it. Drew agrees to pick her up and promises to not to mention about Jacie or she’ll go monkey shine on that._

_While eating, Drew thought about taking Broody to see Jacie, but right now she needs to relax and sleep. Since tomorrow is the funeral. It wouldn’t be right to drag her to see Jacie or anyone right now._

_Drew drives them home, after putting their stuff away, she collapsed on the couch, falling asleep as Drew starts dinner. Their parents will be coming in late, so for now dinner is needed to be made._

_Brody continued to sleep, and Drew knew their mom would wake her up to talk to her, acting like it’s an entitlement to wake up her kids and do whatever she wanted. For now they won’t be here till tomorrow, which gives Brody time to mentally handle them._

_Course there is no amount of mental preparation for that._

_How was that? Let me know about your half?_

_Your faithful companion_

_Noelle Guerin Evans (Manes)_

_P.S. Drew is Brody’s twin brother. Short for Andrew._

* * *

Chapter V Follow the Evidence, Michael’s Secret Compartment, Location, location and Commonality with Innocence

Max sighs, as he turns on his flashlight, to follow the blood. It’s leading somewhere. This tells Max that he’s got an injury, which means the person is bleeding.

Max announces, “Sheriff’s Department, I’m armed.” 

Max withheld, and pregnant at the moment. Currently eight weeks pregnant and hoping to stay pregnant and not have a miscarriage. He continues to look around to see what’s going on.

While shining the flashlight, he looks around, hoping to be able to help find the person before someone else gets shot.

Max turns and sees blood. But that’s where it ends, then turns around and sees the man with gun.

He seems confused, like he didn’t know what was happening. His grip on the gun was shaking and seems like his right hand was injured.

He admits, “I don’t what happen. I didn’t want to do this.”

Max says, “Put the gun slowly. Now.”

Guy continues, “I was outside with my “Invasion of the Body Snatchers” poster. Now I smell smoke, did you smoke? But also I’m down here. Do you know how I got here? Where did I get this gun?”

Max says sternly, feeling lightheaded, “Put the gun down now!”

Guy drops the gun, and Max uses his foot to knock it away, then finally asks a question.

“Are you telling me you blackout shooting the hospital? You don’t remember what happen at all?”

Guy says looking Max in the eye, “I would never ever do something like this. I don’t like guns.”

Max realize the guy is having a seizure and kneels to keep him from getting a head injury, then after that he was taken to the paramedics. Then after that, Jenna looks as blood is being collected. 

Max pale and exhausted, sits down as he talks to Jenna.

“Perp is being transported to County and I’m a little tired.”

Jenna grabs tissue and wipes the sweat away, “Little? Have you had anything to eat?”

Max shakes his head, “I ended up while taking the guy to the paramedic throwing up. So I’m starved and wishing it didn’t come back up.”

Jenna hands Max crackers and ginger ale to drink. While munching on a cracker, Jenna sighs and turns to Max.

Jenna adds, “I recognize him, he’s my barista, he draws little UFOs on the coffee, he even gave Noelle a UFO cookie to eat when I brought her once.”

Max says, “Same story, he doesn’t remember this. He had a blackout.”

Jenna sighs, “Well this job just gets less and less dull by the minute. You shouldn’t have gone in alone Max. I don’t care if you caught the guy. Are you forgetting that your pregnant and could have endangered the baby.”

Jenna sees Max is close to tears. She rubs his back as he tries to calm himself down.

Jenna admits, “Liz wouldn’t breathe until Sheriff Valenti told her you are safe. Noelle was crying because she wanted her mommy but calm down and went with Liz.”

Max said in a thick voice, “Where is she?”

Jenna points, “East Wing since they are letting people back in.”

Jenna puts her hand to his midsection, “Remember, your body is not yours alone. There is a baby inside you Evans.”

Max nods as Jenna helps him up and he goes to see Liz and hoping she doesn’t strangle him. Before he strangles himself, he was mad at himself for forgetting about his unborn child. Jenna watches Max leave.

“I’m never leaving this town.”

Max puts his hand to his abdomen, “Don’t worry baby mommy didn’t forget about you. It’s just mommy wanted to stop the bad guys before he hurts anyone else.”

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he goes to Liz.

Michael finds Isobel at his airstream, wanting to talk to him. Alex texted Michael and said he would go to pick up Noelle from Liz and Max. Then after that he texted he would Maria her necklace back since it’s fixed.

Noelle is drawing, but for now she yawns, Liz hugs her, they have been through so much, and for now she’s going to draw to calm herself as she looked at the damage.

Isobel tells Michael, “It’s like I was in love with her. The feelings for us were so strong.”

Michael shrugs, “It sounds like your bisexual, you know likes girl and guys. Nothing wrong with that. I’m gay, Max is as straight as an arrow.”

Isobel sighs, “Those flashes came in and wow, they were strong.”

Michael thinks, “Probably Liz’s cure is repairing what trauma had damaged, now your getting memories of what happen. I heard from Liz you had Noelle drawing nonstop.”

Isobel nods, “Yeah, I need more. I need to be able to see more, so I know you. But would you?”

Michael smiles, “Shall we go to my secret compartment.”

Using his telekinesis, he opens the drawer that has the cure.

Isobel smiles, “You little street rat.”

Michael smirks, “I may like working with Liz, but remember I want to be able to get something to help with this. For now a little this all that’s left.”

Isobel nods and takes a small sip.

“I’m going back to my husband.”

Michael smiles, “We were going to have sex, but considering what happen to Noelle, or nearly. I think sex is off, but it’s okay, Alex was scared, since I did have tell him what happen.”

Isobel is stunned, “You told him Noelle was shot.”

Michael nods, “No secrets, now he’s okay, but still for now I’d rather be with my man, so have fun? Miss me more?”

Isobel sighs, “Time has not passed and you’re hair is significantly worse Michael.”

Michael hugs Isobel, “Hey, my man loves my hair and my body. You know why?”

Isobel smirks as she leaves, “He gets to get in your pants and gets your groin. I don’t’ want either my little street rat.”

Michael laughs as he gets Maria’s necklace and puts it in a pouch, then takes it in his truck as he to Maria to give her necklace back. Locking his airstream, he starts his drive to the Maria’s bar.

Kyle was coming back to his mother’s office and was glad that she is okay and gives her a hug. He’s all he has left.

Kyle sighs, “I’m so glad your safe.”

She hugs him, “Me too. I’m glad you didn’t go to work today. You work too hard sometimes Kyle. Helping my Deputy, by the way why didn’t he tell me about his pregnancy? For now he’s taking it easy.”

Kyle nods, “Me and a friend looked over the information and found a location Caufield. Does it mean anything? Maybe a person?”

Sheriff thinks, “No that is actually a location, a prison hundreds of miles, why?”

Kyle continues, “Dad mentioned it many times in his letters.”

She thinks, “It was where your grandfather worked and started as a Corrections Officers. But it’s been abandon. Your dad was confused, maybe he thinking of his father.”

Kyle nods, but has a location to look for with Alex and Michael, hopefully to help with this adventure. Michael gets out and goes inside where Maria is putting glass away.

“We are closed, so look for another bar fool.”

Michael comes in, “Really none for me. Kidding, actually did Alex tell you what I plan to do.”

Maria nods, “Alex told me you fixed my necklace. I brought it and maybe I’ll leave you to it. Besides Alex has had enough with what happen for now I’ll see you.”

Maria nods, “So we didn’t have sex, right?”

Michael smiles, “No don’t worry no sex happen, though for a drunk you managed to throw your clothes and put your necklace in my boot.”

Maria sighs, “See ya later Guerin.”

Michael hugs, “See ya De Luca. I’ll tell my probation officer you said hi.”

Maria sighs as he leaves, Michael is a goof, but a goof friend. She sighs and continues to clean up and put stuff away. Then put on her necklace, happy to have it back.

Liz sighs as she carries Noelle inside, Alex came and Liz made Alex wear a masks to block the smell of the chemicals from hurting his unborn child. Max comes in, as Alex is hugging Noelle, who hugs back. He kisses the side of her head.

Alex was allowed to leave, but lets Max hugs Noelle, who kisses her mommy and hugged him. Alex carries her downstairs, Michael has her pet mouse, and is heading to the cabin. 

Alex buckles Noelle in, and wipes the tears as she smiles at her momma. Liz hugs Max, wanting to hit him for what did, but since he’s starting to cry, so she calms him down.

Then after that Liz says, “I was so worried about you and our baby.”

Max sighs, “I’m okay, we are okay, Jenna gave me something to munch on.”

Max says, “I caught the guy, but are you okay?”

Liz nods, “I’m okay, are you both okay?”

Max smiles, “We are doing fine.”

Liz and Max kiss, Liz is so taking him to bed tonight and handcuffing him to the bed. Max smiles, hoping Liz will be controlling in bed and with him. His body is getting excited from this.

Max admits, not wanting to ruin this moment, “Liz, this was the only place that got burnt, it was targeted.”

Liz sighs, “I know, months of research will be put back. That and we will be lucky if we get the money. Do you know about the suspect?”

Max nods, “Connor Smith, according to Jenna coffee artist and pacifist. He had a seizure and I had to haul him out. Course his cologne was strong, so that left me puking.”

Liz thinks, “Connor, he use to work at Crash Down before going to Bean Me Up. The man is epileptic.” 

Max nods, “That explains the seizure.”

Liz realizes, “What if this isn’t about the study, More the side ones like the cure, they. Well there are a couple of vials.”

Max is confused. 

Liz admits, “I let Noelle take a couple and I know Michael took one. But forget that, this is like Wyatt Long Max. Maybe the fourth alien does it that way.”

Max realizes, “Like when he got drunk at the Wild Pony and then black out at Greener to torch me. Which means when people black out, they can go into people’s minds and when they are black out, convince them to commit murder or crimes.”

Liz adds, “This means there are not three people, but one puppet master. One controlling them.”

Max says, “So that means?”

Liz nods, “Isobel is innocent and was a puppet to this puppet influencing murdering monster. Come on I need to relax. I’m driving you home, come on.”

She jokes, “That way we have the handcuffs I want to use on you and see your lace.” 

Max turns red as they leave, “No way I wear manly briefs, check them out.”

Liz smirks as she takes them home, taking control as starts kiss Max, removing his jacket and they start from the living room to his bedroom. Noelle smiles and laugh.

“Mommy is silly and his silly panties.”

Alex sighs and laughs, “I’ll ask later. Come on, late dinner for us.”

Noelle nods as they get started and Michael comes home, to see them with food. Michael smiles, he loves domestic moments like this.

Dinner was perfect as the three went to bed, Noelle on the left side, with her head on her momma’s chest, while Michael is spooning behind Alex. This may not be sex, but for him, this is perfect.

Isobel is at home putting on lotion, when it hit Noelle and as the morning comes. Michael looks to see Isobel had a memory trigger, with her killing Rosa. And those two other girls, but then notices something else, while looking he grabs a magnifying glass.

Strings, for puppets, that means Isobel is innocent and from the look of the drawing someone is controlling Isobel to do this. Then it shows three puppets: Wyatt Long, Connor Smith and Isobel Evans. All of them controlled, by the fourth alien.

Michael checks his text messages and it’s Max explaining that Isobel is innocent and that it’s the fourth alien. Michael replies he knows. It still was like yesterday, being frozen as he watches Rosa die before him.

Now he looks at his younger self and looks at Noelle, as she finishes and lays her head on the table.

Michael decides, “How about we have dinner together to relax as a family.”

Noelle nods, “Where is momma?”

Alex is seen running to the bathroom and puking his dinner from last night, Michael goes to the bathroom and puts a cold cloth to Alex’s neck as he pukes. Noelle rubs her momma’s back. At Max’s house, Max is puking with Liz rubbing his back as he continues to heave into the toilet.

Yep, just another day here at Roswell.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Let me know how this chapter goes, and no there will not be sex scene, I’m sorry, but still. I hope this story is going okay and again still add this. If you don’t like, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this.

Also did anyone get the reference at the end.


	6. Chapter VI Noelle’s Letter to Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add this, please enjoy and read. I know this is in chapter one, but if you don't like it, please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Isobel is Healed and Remembers, Elementary, My Dear Noelle

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

Back in chapter one.

[This is in chapter one]

.Summary.

Isobel is healed with the cure, it not only saves her but uncover memories. The memories reveal that Isobel may have been close to Rosa at some time but also had black outs in the past. While getting Liz to help someone attacks the lab. Meanwhile Alex tells Michael what his father was up to using Project Sheppard as Kyle learns something from his mother. Mpreg continues, don’t like, no one is forced to read this story.

* * *

_Jamie’s Reply to Noelle_

_Dear Elle,_

_How are things going with your family? Right now it’s getting exciting, I managed to eat my sister’s necklace. It was perfect like spaghetti, but I got busted for it._

_Grounded, but it was yummy, now I’ve discovered carrots are perfect. The other half of the story is wonderful, it has me curious, what do you have in mind? For now it’s getting pretty quiet here at home._

_I’m about to admit something, please don’t spill this to others please. I am being bullied by a guy who looks at me like a freak because I wore lace, which I think is manly. Yet Danny thinks I’m fooling myself until one day realize I was wrong. But one day I’ll prove Danny wrong that wearing lace will be awesome._

_So pretty. Sorry for digressing, but don’t worry I’ll be able to stop my bully soon. Any advice? For now I’ll think of something. I love my brothers, but I get tired of Danny’s big brother be Officer Reagan routine._

_Enough from my pity. I sure do miss Roswell, has anything new develop in your adventure. I was told this is like a Sherlock adventure, but for now it looks like you need more evidence and research to help with your case. But because it’s an “off the book” case, that means it will be dealt with your mother Max. Here is my half, doing this back and forth will help with the story._

_“Story Mode”_

_Brody woke up to her mother flickering the lights on and off. She groans, wondering what excuse she has to do this._

_Her mother says, “Get up, we have to be at the funeral at nine and it’s seven.”_

_Brody looks at her phone and nearly glares at her mother. It’s five-thirty. And it means she still has thirty minutes before she turns off her alarm to get up._

_Brody sighs, “It’s five-thirty. Which means, good night.”_

_Her mom says, “Get up or I will get the pan to wake you up. If I had the energy I would do it. Now get up.”_

_Brody sighs, getting up and looks at the table, after washing herself, she starts with picking up her outfit. Then looked at the funeral time, it’s at eleven, not at nine._

_Brody says, “Mom, it’s not at nine but at eleven.”_

_She sighs, “Can’t you do something without arguing about it.”_

_Brody looks, “And you dragged me out of bed when it’s too early to get up. I’m going to read for a little bit before making breakfast.”_

_Drew was in her room, “Mom dragged you out of bed?”_

_Brody nods, “She seriously is trying to drive me out the door and I barely got here.”_

_Drew nods as she looks at the picture of her, Tyler and Jacie. They were the three musketeers. It was nice while it lasted, then in Shakespeare High School, a rumor started, that left her suffering from depression. She sighs, they were close to solving a case, but for now it’s cold._

_She looks at her file cabinet, and decided to leave the cold case in there for now. Soon, they will be putting her best friend to rest. She ties her hair and decided to go for a run. Her mom did this when she younger to push her out the door and chase her._

_She still pretends it’s to run away from her mother._

_Brody gets her running shoes, music and starts jogging away._

_I hope this is okay so far, but also it’s a bit long. To answer and explain, for Brody, her mother is pushy and doesn’t realize until it’s too late that she is pushing her kids too much._

_Your Faithful Companion Friend,_

_Noelle Guerin Evans (Manes)_

_P.S. Brody is going for a jog and I’ll let you decide to see where it goes from there._

* * *

Chapter VI Noelle’s Letter to Jamie

Dear Jamie,

This case is getting really interesting to say the least. So far Auntie Isobel has a secret she kept with mommy and daddy. It was scary to say the least, but despite what happen, there was more to it.

It turns out that Auntie Isobel suffered black out which is a preexisting condition, and causes her to lose memory of what happen. When she wakes up and is unable to remember what happen.

Then after that, for now it’s later on when Tia Liz gives Auntie Isobel the cure. She is getting better and is back to being an alien. While waiting, mommy was so happy, he is what Auntie Isobel calls a “love-sick fool”. He was so happy in the clouds, that I felt his happiness.

He twirled and spin me before blowing a raspberry on my cheek. That’s the most happiness I felt from mommy. He’s always happy but not as happy as this. I was skipping on the table and it like being on what people call “cloud-nine”. I went with Tia Liz to the lab.

Uncle Kyle wasn’t there because it’s his day off, then while there. Memory after memory kept hitting Auntie Isobel about Tia Rosa. It looks like they were close like friends, but much closer than that. She wanted to protect Tia Rosa and to harm those who had hurt her.

Maybe she loved her like Tia Liz loves mommy. That’s’ debatable, but still explains the memories of them being close together. Then when while there, I got to snag a couple of vials of the cure to keep. Algernon was there and kept me company, he’s my pet mouse.

I hope you will get to meet him soon. He is a liberating rat that daddy saved from Tia Liz from sacrificing for science.

Then a gunman who later is Connor a coffee artist who use to work at Crash Down is epileptic which is when he had a seizure became the third puppet man to the puppet master.

The target was for the cure, but they got one but there are still three, one daddy has and now me with two. It’s going to be uncertain, to what happens next. Dinner was wonderful and I hope to see you soon.

I guess for a never-ending experience, you ought to come here in a little town called Roswell, New Mexico.

* * *

The End.

I hope this story is okay, again still add this. Enjoy, to read and review, if not please no harsh comments, no one is forced to read this story.

Also did you understand the reference and enjoy it. I’m not sure which is the next one to work on, but I will do the thirteen episodes in a way.


End file.
